The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Applause Lavender.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with compact plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 95-598-2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 95-1131-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Applause Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from the parent selections primarily in flower and leaf color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Applause Lavenderxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Applause Lavenderxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1 1. Large, purple and light purple bi-colored flowers.
1 2. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
1 3. Mounded and compact plant habit.
1 4. Dark green leaves.
1 5. Tolerant to full sun conditions and low night temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Kijal, disclosed in U.S., Plant Pat. No. 11,463. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Kijal, in the following characteristics:
1 1. Plant of the new Impatiens are taller than plants of the cultivar Kijal.
1 2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Kijal.
1 3. Lower leaf surfaces of the new Impatiens are red purple in color whereas lower leaf surfaces of the cultivar Kijal are green in color.
1 4. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger and flatter flowers than plants of the cultivar Kijal.
1 5. Flower color of the new Impatiens is purple and light purple bi-colored whereas flower color of the cultivar Kijal is solid purple.
1 6. Flower spurs of the new Impatiens are green in color with a faint reddish cast and green apices whereas flower spurs of the cultivar Kijal are red purple in color with purple apices.
1 7. Peduncles of the new Impatiens are green in color with a red purple cast whereas peduncles of the cultivar Kijal are red purple in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Kicarl, disclosed in U.S., Plant Pat. No. 11,370. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Kicarl, in the following characteristics:
1 1. Plants of the new Impatiens have broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Kicarl.
1 2. Plants of the new Impatiens have flatter flowers than plants of the cultivar Kicarl.
1 3. Flower color of the new Impatiens is purple and light purple bi-colored whereas flower color of the cultivar Kicarl is solid purple.
1 4. Flower spurs of the new Impatiens are green in color with a faint reddish cast and green apices whereas flower spurs of the cultivar Kicarl are red purple in color with purple apices.
1 5. Peduncles of the new Impatiens are green in color with a red purple cast whereas peduncles of the cultivar Kicarl are red purple in color.